mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Ban, pweezies? :3 Um... sir? Can you please ban TOASTERPASTRIES? He was putting offensive messages. Not to mention when you go to his profile, he calls you an offensive insult. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) No, and here's why: 1. The most recent thing he's posted is "Oh God you must be kidding.", which...could mean a variety of things. That's ALL he's posted in the last few months. 2. He's not insulting anyone on his user profile. All he's saying is pretty much "sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have one.". 23:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ???? Where are all the trophies? Around ten of the ones I have won't show their images and their names. 06:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) What the hell?! ALL of the category edit track badges have gone! I've contacted Wikia about this, 'cause I haven't got a clue what's going on! 16:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ¡Thats so weird! I was #8 on this Wiki, now i'm #11! D:< TAS007 (Talk) 17:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) They have all been returned to normal! THANKOO WIKIA :D 13:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats good! But i i'm #11 instead of #8 :( TAS007 (talk) 23:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) People really need to start adding headers to their new topics Can I edit Locked Articles? I am a Registered User, but it keeps telling me I can't. Some "locked" articles only allow us admins to edit them; regular users cannot, I'm afraid. Which article did you have in mind? 20:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I was trying to add a pic to the gallery, please stop removing it, okay? Squadronfire4552 (talk) 18:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) It had nothing to do with any of the stimpy characters; it was just another artwork. We've already got an artwork in the infobox, we don't need another one. This isn't The Ren and Stimpy Wiki, where all things Ren and Stimpy are added to their respective articles, this is the MUGEN Database, where all things MUGENy are added to their respective articles. I always have a reason as to why I do stuff. 18:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you Plasmoid Thunder Plasmoid Thunder do you think I hate you? I don't man. My brother does. He went on my account and did this page and tried recreating it. So i'm not mad at you. I downloaded your Rotom and I liked it. My Brothers just pissed at you. I'm not. So are we cool you wanna be friends? I see. Why is your brother "pissed" at me? (curiosity agan ;P) I seem to hear this a lot, actually - people having their accounts hi-jacked by some sibling of some sorts. What I tend to do when I'm away from my laptop is lock it (Windows icon + l), so only those who know the password (me, me and also me) can unlock it again ;) It's cool, mate :) 23:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Question..... I See You Banned Raman. Should We Also Ban HugeSpongebob98? He Does The Same Like Raman. AngryNoahs (talk) 04:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) As long as he's younger than 13, we can ban him. '-MadBootdude' I was not the one who banned Raman, Dchan was; a look at Raman's Contributions page will tell you that. 19:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) MUGEN Help Hey I need your help. Im trying to make Fraxure... I can draw, but im too lazy to do so... Im strugguling to make a MUGEN Character by scratch. What Can I do? So Righteous (talk) 18:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) So is it just the sprites you're struggling with, coding the character, or something else? 19:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i want my account deleted can you delete my account cause i have not having a good time with my username its not accually the best user on the wiki so can you delete it cause i want a different username i liked to be called KingPig aka The King of Pigs Mr. Moustachio 01:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds You'll have to contact Wikia themselves. I have no power to do such a thing. 18:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to tell you... I take sprite requests so if you have am idea, you can request me and I can see what I can do! Re: Interesting... Yeah, I just made 2 articles featured that I thought should be. As for the candidate thing and the ability to feature whatever article the community wants, I have thought that I should check the Featured Articles category and see if anything was added and will check the history of this to see who changed it. The candidate idea is good, but I doubt anyone will actually just go to that page and give their opinion when they can just put the on whichever article they please. LegoPigeon 22:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) This is a header than someone forgot to put in place why did you delete my state page "animated"?Kainintherain (talk) 17:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The stage is "original", yes? You created it, and the whole idea of it was completely made up by you? For first things, you worte the article in a very bloggy, first-person way (me, myself, I), but there is also a reason for deleting an article that states that if the article is about a creation that is original, yet there is a lack of information about the creation itself (background story and stuff, generally non-M.U.G.E.N-related), then the article should be deleted. 18:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Remember That RageShenlong Got Banned? He Returned As That Lost Viking Guy. AngryNoahs (talk) 06:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I heard about a wiki rule about no sockpuppeting allowed. That guy deserves a ban. '-MadBootDude' Damn I'm getting forgetful in my old age :P 09:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Help! I want to remove the "." in the name of the Leela's page but it does not, can you fix this please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Done :) 17:27, November 20, 2012 (UTC) A new way of promoting the wiki. I probably should've mentioned this earlier but a few months ago on this blog post, Trellar mentioned a new way of promoting a wiki. It can be accessed by going to . I suggest that you and the other admins think about it.? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 01:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Apparently we've already been promoted...? Woohoo! MUGEN Database is promoted on wikia.com! Is what is written on that page...who do you think did this? 13:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Its going to take a while before I can find it. Nonetheless if I am correct, I believe it was you. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 15:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) No no, I wasn't in one of those teasy-sarcastic moods when I wrote that. I'm seriously wondering who did this... I hope it wasn't one of the "I have no idea why these people are admins" admins :/ 17:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I would assume that it could be one of the younger admins. There are three possiblities but since I don't know, I am not going to name any. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 21:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC)? Sorry, my bad, I misread your reply earlier. If it is written that way, it would ? be most likely be rejected since you need at least 300 hundred words to describe the wiki and good images and etc. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 22:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Blah blah blah hey you stop i makeing a mike and you cant stop changing stuff are i will do a bad thing to you Unsigned comment by User:Silverisajoke Of course you will, 'cause this is the internet and you can do something that'll physically affect me greatly... Follow the rules of this Wiki, rather than act all tough >.> You gave no proof - you only said that you're making one, followed by nothing else. 18:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) How Do I Do Codes Unsigned comment by User:Silverisajoke And you're absolutely sure you want to make a character? Hyperhazz has kindly explained it on your blog post. 13:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Contains all characters Sorry about putting that in the new category. I took the original text from the original category. 16:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) hey man, thanks for helping me correct a few things. diegojosexl isn't the brightest light bulb in the warehouse, and i had to correct him. Sgdr991 (talk) 23:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC)sgdr991 Sockpuppet account? I blocked a user for having a sockpuppet account, but I'm not sure if he's a sockpuppet because I don't know how to check IP addresses. Here is his account, please check if he's a sockpuppet and could you show me how to check a users IP. Thanks :) 18:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stickfigureanimator He's using a proxy, so his IP address constantly changes. I've blocked several of these accounts. 19:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) my bad about the new article i made. still new to this... One more thing..... Sorry to bug you, but one more thing..... How do you block a user infinitly? I would've done that to the sockpuppet account but I don't know how. Thanks. 03:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) *infinitely ;) You do it by changing Expiry: to Other time:, and typing infinite into box that pops up. 14:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Another trolling Wikia Contributor Hey, ¡there's a Wikia Contributor who removes content from pages! Its called: 110.174.135.74 ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 11:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Banned. I noticed that on most of your "fixing" revisions, you didn't actually fix all the stuff the Wikia Contributor broke. 13:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, thats because i was tired and wanted to sleep. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Just press undo. 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am a MUGEN player who wants to contribute on this wiki, just tell me what can I edit freely (without restrictions). Call me if you need a hand. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 00:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome (although you've edited here before, no?). The rules cover the information you seek. If the edit button doesn't have a padlock next to it, you can edit it :) 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Bad News Bad News Plasmoid a person deleted everything on his talk page which is braking the rules can you block him his name is MarioAction948 he is braking the rules of not deleting everything on your talk page cause that is braking the rules ban him please -King Hamilton The 2nd (AngryMugenBirds) Contrary to the amount of times you said "braking the rules", MarioAction948 has done nothing wrong. Removing all content from your talk page is not an offence in the slightest, unless the content that was removed was an administrative message (ie a warning or a ban notification). 13:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) There's Stuff Below the Header Apolgies for lastest edit. I'm still new to this. TheWaluigiking (talk) 23:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Please put your signature at the bottom of your post to avoid confusion, and could you mark new talk page topics with a header? Many seem to forgot to do this... 00:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Linking MUGEN downloads Hey sir. Its me, Pooka again! I have two questions... I don't see a link to download Mugenhunter's Rouge, so if I wanted to add a link to download her on the wiki for example, do I have to ask him and do all these troubles? And secondly, can I make a signature template for myself? My wikia signature works only on the FOP wikia. I'm going to edit out the image either way. Thanks in response, Pooka PookaMustard, 21:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. No, unless MUGENHunter specifically said about asking him first. 2. Yes, but make sure it's under User:PookaMustard/sig :) 22:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Large and Shorten How do you make a picture apear smaller in an infobox? Thanks. 20:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) and #px next to it with # being the desired number (generally 180px for artworks (only if they're REALLY big), 280px for screenshots from media (again, only if they cover half or more of the page) and 640px for MUGEN screenshots). Due to the way someone made the 'Database's default infobox, this is needed in order to resize images. All it does is make this: . Once inserted, it's best you edit the infobox from source mode, as editing the infobox in visual mode will cause the ! to appear on its own, thus changing the "linked to" image from say "File:PlasmoidThunderisAwesome.png 180px" to "File:PlasmoidThunderisAwesome.png!180px". 16:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ALERT TROLLS! Please banish LULWHUT and TOASTERPASTRIES, it dirty the page of Ronald McDonald and the chat!! è_é ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ; i agree For toupou ~ Junior5a 20 :05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Look out Trolls!!! here ~ Junior5a 20:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Righty-o! LULWHUT has indeed been banned, but TOASTERPASTRIES has not. I looked through the chat history (thanks for that BTW, I didn't know that was possible ), yet all I found was TOAST "trying" to be funny (dry humour), nothing offensive. Him and Koa-devil are a bit like that TBH, so I'd just go with it ;) P.S. I'm not mad at you junior! Why must people assume I'm always angry when I use exclamation marks? D: It's nothing mate, it's just me trying to be helpful :) 21:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Good job blocking Mugenfan. That underage brat deserves it. We all know his characters are tideous and pitiful, and both him and Mrsonicfans are known for rotten characters, awful grammar, and he constantly capitalizes every word he types. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What confuses me is that he's using a proxy, so his IP address changes every time he opens his browser, but with his child-like attitude, behaviour and intelligence, how could he possibly set one up? This also makes blocking him more difficult :/ 22:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) He's got 0% intelligence obviously. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Need to get a little less obnoxious lol. You know, I'm amazed when I saw people repeat over time, cause I knew that person from two years ago (LULZWHUT), back then working against a person who did the exact same he is doing now, (TrexTrex65 being that person he was against), but that's a minor thing. Also lol Mugenfan is still alive? I thought his parents blocked his access... My guess is they need to check in their son more.... Doesn't help I've seen their parents typing.... one of them confused your by you're... So it kinda makes you wonder how are they even teaching their son. Koa-Devil (talk) 00:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Delete You Can Delete This Vanellope Von Schweetz ~ Junior5a 15:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Tis done, sir. 15:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) What? I probably didn't give you the comments on Deviantart here restarting Patrick, but Jenny, not sure. The comments: http://madoldcrow1105.deviantart.com/journal/Red-outlines-me-is-in-limbo-342270120#comments Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 20:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *slaps forehead* The comments, the damn comments! I feel so damn foolish for not looking there... Still, he's not making them for normal MUGEN though, just NvC. 20:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, you can't play HD characters on regular MUGEN? I'm confused. :S Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 20:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm saying he's (possibly) not releasing them as individual characters, or they may contain special stuff that only works with NvC (and may not fuction correctly in regular MUGEN), like the Kirby the Dream Battle characters - they have no portraits in regular MUGEN, only KTDB. 21:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Delete!!!! You Can Delete This Here and Ian ~ Junior5a 21:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I've done all the ones you marked for deletion, good sir. Do you mind not Writing Like This please. 22:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Problem! http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.231.167.207 (Won't let me give you the link) is deleting all content from pages. In some cases, it cannot be reverted back. I'm guessing it's Mugenfan. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 22:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm late. Dchan's banned him for an infinite amount of time, but if this guy is Mugenfan, then he'll be back under a new IP address. 23:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a Ton for Fixing the Wobbufett Page Thanks a ton for fixing the article, PlasmoidThunder. I just saw the "MUGEN Database:Pokémon Articles" page that you had posted on your page. Sorry about not seeing that beforehand. I'll try to better format the page next time. I am a bit new to this (editing wikias and the like), so I didn't know how to properly add photos and the like. I'll get better! I promise! Thanks a ton! The One Who Wrote This (talk) 18:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) No problem, good sir. We all make mistakes, even me - why do you think my postcount is that high? ;P 15:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Say, why the Infobox template on this Wiki don't have a resizing tag? It would help a lot, especially on stage articles. (I'd edit it myself if it wasn't protected) Welcome to your doom! 00:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Because the person who made the branch-offs of the default infobox didn't make them particularly well - they cut corners to shrink the size of the coding. You can still resize images, but you need to use File:Imagefilename.png 640px rather than [[File:Imagefilename.png|640px]] (you don't have to use those pixel sizes (unless it's an image of a stage), they're just an example). 00:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hayato Kanzaki homepage deleted??? 2 days ago, i've just made a homepage of the character "Hayato Kanzaki" and all of a sudden,it's deleted. Can you explain me why? -Jextreme Yes. I deleted it. Also, it's not a homepage, it's an article/page; the homepage would be the main page of this very website. I deleted it because someone got rather lazy, copied a huge wad of text over from someplace, and left the whole MUGEN-related part of the article completely untouched from its default layout. We've already got enough stubs on this wiki that need sorting out, so we really don't need any more. 18:46, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Handling edit characters that haven't been edited that much. Dear PlasmoidThunder, OneSS here. While curating the Igniz page, I noticed a page Igniz-EV, detailing an Igniz edit. However, its gameplay is almost exactly the same as the regular Igniz, only with flashier supers tacked on - similar to the Igniz edits (Igniz-KOFM and Igniz-ICT) that are currently detailed under the Igniz article. Should we: #Transfer the contents of Igniz-EV to a new section under Igniz #Delete the Igniz-EV page #Maintain a policy of retaining edits under the actual character article unless: *The gameplay is substantially different (E.g. Magaki vs Magaki-KOFS) *The look and feel has been significantly changed (E.g. Igniz vs Orochigniz), unless the character has multiple versions associated with it (E.g. Krizalid has form 1, form 2 and 2001 versions) *The cheapness level has been increased significantly (E.g. Igniz vs G-Igniz) (Note: different versions of characters are likely to stay under their same page) Or should we: #Retain the Igniz-EV page #Separate individual edits to their own page? Regards OneSS (talk) 14:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits should be sectioned underneath the original version of the character (like ShinRyoga's Super Mario's various edits are all directly below that section). I personally don't quite know why there are seperate articles for edits... I'm a tad busy now, so if someone could plonk the necessary information from the Igniz-EV article into the Igniz one, and I'll get round to deleting it later. 17:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) OK, got that. I'll transfer Igniz-EV over as soon as I'm done doing the testing to verify the movelist and 12p mode abilities. However, I'll keep characters based on the same sprites, but with radically different gameplay separate (not sure if they can be called true edits - pardon my slight lack of MUGEN vocabulary-sense), such as Another Igniz and Magaki-KOFS, and drop a "main article: xxx" section in their parent character's article. After all, those coming here to search for Another Igniz (or something equivalent) would probably be entering "Another Igniz" in the search bar. Hope that's OK. Regards, OneSS (talk) 14:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It does indeed depend on the scale of the edit. If it's like a few added moves, stat changes, etc., then yeah, put it in the same article. If the character is simply based on another character (Rare Akuma, for example), then it gets its own article, but is still mentioned in the Akuma article with the :main article: xxx piece of text. 15:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Troll We need to stop Mugenfan. It's getting out of control with his IP Adresses. I've blocked him 3 times in 2 days and it isn't doing anything! What can we do? 10:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I contacted Wikia a while ago and they sent a VSTF member over to help us tackle this, as well as ban a range of IP addresses (which worked for a small while, actually). I really am stumped over what we can do here; his IP address is constantly changing, so blocking him only halts his vandalism for a short while. 13:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Troll.... Again I checked your DA account (while playing Dead Space 2) and found out that SkipperthePenquin100. He should be blocked infinitly because of the following #He was racist and vulgar to many users on the wiki (including Legopigeon, TOASTERPASTRIES and me) with Janembathedemon during a live chat. #He sent a message on my YouTube account threatening to "cut me up". #He, along with Janemba created a hate website against this wiki. Even if #2 and 3 shouldn't count, #1 should. Even ask Legopigeon and TOASTERPASTRIES. They can confirm this. 23:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Now that the abuse has moved onto this wiki, I now have a reasonable excuse to ban him (abuse/other shizz from external places doesn't count, sadly). The website...can you provide a link to it? I'll get round to banning him. 23:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The website was Casino Dragon Lizards Place Wiki or something. When they made it, they came to the chat told us (you, me TOASTER, Lego and several others) about it. Janemba (him along with Skipper made it) gave the link in a chat. 23:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Damn that site's gone down the pan. 23:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder, sorry to interrupt you but we got some trouble going on Zobbes' profile. This user was editing on his profile, yet that Zobbes told people not to edit on other people's profiles. Can you please ban this anonymous user? Garfield1601 (talk) 20:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) since you like pokemon thought you might like this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Center http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=3369